The Amazing World of Gumball: A Yugioh Adventure!
by Spinosaurus1998
Summary: It is just a regular day, in the town of Elmore. All of a sudden, Gumball and Darwin, are thrust into a wild adventure, unlike anything that has ever happened before. They meet a new person, and being their quest, to save, not JUST Elmore, the entire world, or the universe, but, EVERY SINGLE UNIVERSE! New chapters will be uploaded ASAP. This is my first fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing World of Gumball/Yugioh Crossover: Part 1

This is my first of a series of Crossovers, between two of my favorite shows: The Amazing World of Gumball, and Yugioh! I do not own ANY rights, I just made this story, for fun. In order to understand this story, you must be familiar with the Yugioh franchise. Anyway, let me begin:

It all started off, as one "normal", day in Elmore, or as normal as a day in Elmore could be. It was a saturday morning, and Gumball and Darwin were playing video games. Then, they heard a knock at the door.

Gumball: Who could that be?

Darwin: Let's answer it.

At the door, stood a young, 15 year old. He had on a casual t-shirt, shorts, with shiny black hair, glasses, olive-colored skin, and a mysterious device on his arm, and a bag strapped to his back. My name is Gabriel. But, everyone calls me, Gabe.

Gumball: It's a human!

Darwin: So they ARE real!

Gabe: Please, I must explain everything. May I come in?

Gabe walks inside, sets himself on the couch, and starts talking. I cannot accept questions from either of you, two, until after I am done talking. I must explain everything. Then, you will understand. May I start?

Gumball and Darwin: Yes!

Gabe: I come from a parallel universe, where humans rule the Earth. We play a trading card game, called Yugioh. I recieved a message from a different universe, where Yugioh isn't JUST a game. It's a way of life. In that universe, ancient Egyptian royalty, played a game of great and magical power, using monsters, warriors, and magic, for riches and glory. It was called Duel Monsters, or, The Shadow Games. These powers eventually threated to consume the world, with evil. Until a great and powerful pharoah, locked the dark magic away, sealing it within mystical items. Then, a man, named Pegasus, brought the game back, as a card game, for people all over the world, to play, called Duel Monsters. Now, the original shadow games were stopped, about 20 years ago, when they came back. A team of teenagers, and the pharaoh himself, stopped them, once again. Now, they are coming back, to take over, the MULTIVERSE . No universe is safe. Any questions, so far?

Gumball: Wow, dude. Wow.

Darwin: How do we know, you're not just crazy?

Gabe:I will show you, after I am done explaining.

I have been contacted, by several heroes, who play Duel Monsters, which is also a card game in their universe, except with holograms. We are teaming up, to stop it from coming back. Yugi Moto, and Atem, the pharoah himself, Jaden Yuki, Yusei, and Yuma, and I are attempting to stop it from rising. And, we need YOUR HELP!

Gumball: So, let me get this straight. We have to stop ancient monsters, demons, and evil magic, from awakening, by playing a card game, using holograms?!

Darwin: I still want proof.

Gabe: Okay, here is my proof. These are your decks. We KNOW what you boys are like. Here, these decks are perfect for you. "Gabe opens his bag, and grabs cards". Gumball, you will use, the Crystal Beasts, just like Jesse Anderson.

"hands him a deck"

And Darwin, you are a perfect match, for the Sea Emperor deck. "hands him a deck".

And, I, use Gagaga's. I will now activate the holographic duel disk.

Gabe presses a button, to activate the duel disk. Next, places a card on the device, and a life-like, 6 foot tall hologram of a Wizard/warrior appears. Now, you believe me?

Darwin: This is all happening so fast! I have so many questions!

Gumball: I don't think we can do this! We don't even know how to play this!

Gabe: That is why, I, and the other heroes, will teach you. We see GREAT potential in you boys. You CAN do this! We need your help to save everything, in existence! Will you please help us?!

Gumball: Well, seeing as we save every single universe, and I can impress Penny, I'll do it.

Darwin: I am so ready.

Gabe: Alright, I am activating a portal gate.

Several mysterious figures step through the gate...

Atem: It's time to duel!

And that is the end of Chapter 1. I will create chapter 2, as soon as possible. Please, favorite, follow, and review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Amazing World of Gumball: A Yugioh Adventure! Chapter 2

Gabe: Alright, Gumball and Darwin, I present to you, the main heroes of Duel Monsters! Yugi Moto, Atem, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, and Yuma Tsukumo.

"Gumball and Darwin bow down"

Gabe: Guys, you don't have to bow down. They aren't royalty.

Jaden: Well, at least the others aren't.

Yugi: Shut up Jaden.

Yusei: We are here to teach you how to duel.

Gumball: Are we going to do this, like I think we are?

Darwin: A training montage?

Gabe: Yes! To, "The Eye of the Tiger" Let's begin!

"1 month later"

Gabe: Alright, I think you two are ready!

Gumball and Darwin: Alright!

Yuma: I think I should be the one to test duel them.

Jaden: Yuma, you barely know anything about this game, sometimes! You would be a terrible first battle, for them, because we're going up against...

Yusei: Keep your mouths shut!

Gumball: Exactly WHO are we going up against?

Yugi: We can't tell you just yet. Just trust us. We're going to need everything we've got, to win.

Darwin: WHO are we going up against!?

Gabe: The ruler of all evil. The one whose name shall not be spoken.

Gumball: You mean...

Gabe: Don't say his name. Names have power!

Darwin: "whimpering" I'm scared.

Gabe: Guys, it's times like this, when we must band together. It's times like this, when we have to put aside everything, for the greater good. It's times like this...

Yuma: Gabe, I think they get the point!

Gabe: Anyway, we must prepare. We need to make this public knowledge! We are risking our lives! We have to inform the media!

Gumball: Are you serious?! Our parents would NEVER allow us to do this!

Yusei: Don't worry, we have it covered. Just get some rest. Tomorrow morning, we will travel to our enemies's domain, and defeat him!

Darwin: But tomorrow is school!

Gabe: Do you seriously want to go to school, instead of saving everything in existence?!

Darwin: Fair point.

Jaden: Tomorrow, make amends, and say your goodbye's to everyone you know. We might never come back. We are sacrificing ourselves, to DELAY the apocalypse.

Gabe: Everyone, find a place to crash. Yusei, start doing your technology wizardy. Tomorrow, we're going to save the world.

And that is the end of Chapter 2. I will post Chapter 3, as soon as possible. Please follow, favorite, and review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Amazing World of Gumball: A Yugioh Adventure! Chapter 3

"After several hours of sleep, our heroes finally awake"

Gabe: Alright then! Everyone, I am activating the portal. We will go to, "The Dark One's" domain, and defeat him!

Yusei: Gabe, everything checks out. By the time we get there, the world will know of what we've done. We need to move now!

Jaden: Is everyone ready?

Gumball and Darwin: Yeah!

Atem: Gabe, Gumball, Darwin, I have something to say. We won't be joining you on this journey.

Gabe: What?! Are you serious?! You guys are better duelists than us! Do you realize JUST how much harder if will be, for us to defeat him?!

Yuma: We know. But we don't have a choice. There are only 5 monster zones, and all of us would take up 8! Only you 3 can go.

Yusei: We see great potential in you, you can do it.

Gabe: We stand a 100 times better chance, if we all fight him, together!

Jaden: We can't! We have to trust, that you can. We know you can. But, we will be supporting you, and cheering you on. We even have some cards to give you. They will for sure, help you.

"Cards are given to Gabe, Gumball, and Darwin"

Darwin: You guys are awesome! Thanks!  
Gumball: Can we make our amends, now?

Gabe: Yes. But be quick about it.

"A few minutes later"

Yugi: How did your friends take it?

Gumball: Well, let's see here. Most of my friends thought I had finally snapped and gone crazy. Penny wouldn't believe me, but then started crying.

Darwin: I had a similar reaction, from Carrie.

Gabe: Alright, through the portal!

The other duelists: Good luck!

" A few minutes later"

Gumball, Darwin, and Gabe were standing on rocks, in an ocean of lava and magma, hearing screams, with an evil feeling in the air. Then, a giant shadow, in the shape of a demon, with 3 horns, rose from the darkness

Demon: Are you seriously what is going to stop me, from unleashing evil upon the multiverse!? Is this an insult?!

Gabe: How about you shut up, and duel!

The Dark One: How dare this insulent animal MOCK ME! You should be generous that I'm even making this deal with you. If I win, I will stop the apocalypse for now. If you lose, then all heck will break lose! "evil laughter" You all share 8000 life points!

Darwin: Are you kidding me!? That's not how it works...

Demon King: Silence, fish! Let's get started.

Gumball: We can take him!

Demon Ruler: I will go first!

I overlay these two Dragon Rulers, and XYZ summon, Draccosack!

Gumball: Oh God!

Demon Ruler: I activate, Wall of Revealing Light! I pay 7000 life points! None of your monsters with 7000 life points or lower, can attack!

Darwin: No!

Gumball: I'll go first! It's one of the cards, that Yusei gave me!

I activate, Desperate Escape! I can send any number of cards to my graveyard, based off how many life points I pay. I pay 3500 life points, to send all the 7 main Crystal Beasts to my graveyard. I now summon, Rainbow Dragon! I end my turn.

The Dark One: I XYZ summon, a second Draccosack! I now end my turn. I'm not attacking, just yet.

Darwin: It's my draw! I activate, Double Summon! I can normal summon, a second time this turn! I summon, Atlantean Marksman, and Atlantean Heavy Infantry. I activate Infantry's effect, to normal summon a 3rd time! I normal summon, Atlantean Pikeman! Now, I tribute all 3 monsters, to tribute summon, Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon! It's your move.

Demon Ruler: I XYZ summon, my final Draccosack. Now, I activate spell card, that allows me to XYZ summon, using XYZ monsters. I overlay all 3 Draccosacks, and pay half my life points, to XYZ summon... MYSELF! With over 20,000 attack points, I am unstoppable! I can't be destroyed by card effects, and all 9 monsters used to summon me, count as my XYZ materials. I'll end my turn, and have your last team-mate pull a move. There is no possible way, that you can defeat me now!

Gabe: It's time to win this thing!

I normal summon, Gagaga Magician, and activate his effect, to become level 8. I now special summon, 2 Gagaga Kid's, to become level 8. I now overlay all 3, level 8 monsters, and XYZ summon, Neo-Galaxy Eyes, Photon Dragon! I activate his special ability. By detaching 1 of my 3 XYZ materials, all xyz materials for your card are detached. That means, he gains 4500 atk, and he can attack up to 9 times this turn!

Demon King: That's still not enough to defeat me!

Gabe: I'm not finished! I activate a spell card, that allows all 3 of our monsters, to be used in an XYZ summon. That monster's attack points are doubled! And, if we don't win this duel, this turn,we lose!

Gumball: Are you crazy?!  
Darwin: We're done for.  
Gabe: Just trust me! I overlay all 3 of our monsters, Rainbow Dragon, Poseidra, and Neo-Galaxy Eyes, to summon a Hero, a shining new fighter of evil, protector of the innocent, and keeper of peace, and symbol of friendship, Elemental Hero Shinning Dragon Samurai!  
He gains attack points, equal to the strenght of the monsters used to summon him! Not only that, but his attack points are now doubled, putting them at... 32,600! Gumbal, Darwin, give me your strength, and allow us to have our monster attack, now!  
Gumball, Darwin, and Gabe: Samurai, attack and destroy the Demon Lord, with Mystic Sword Slash of Justice!

Demon King: NOOOOO!

"The Hero jumped into the sky, holding his sword, then slashing down the demon, in a single thrust, followed by a massive explosion, and a cloud of smoke".

Demon: You may have defeated me now, but mark my words, soon, I rise again! The final battle of the Apocaylpse will be unleashed, and no one can stop me!

Then, the demon king, and his voice, disappeared

Everyone: We won! We saved the multiverse! Yes!

"Victory music plays in the background"

Gabe: Let's go home.

And that is the end of Chapter 3. Stay tuned, for the final chapter, Chapter 4: Aftermath. Please favorite, follow, and review.


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath

The Amazing World of Gumball: A Yugioh Adventure! Chapter 4: The Aftermath

"Gumball, Darwin, and Gabe, proudly walked through the portal. When they returned to Elmore, the found thousands of people, waiting for them, for they were now considered heroes, and somehow given military medals."

Later, they met up with the Yugioh heroes again.

Jaden: So, you delayed the apocalypse, eh?

Gumball: Yeah! I even got a first kiss from Penny.

Darwin: I got my first kiss from Carrie!

Yusei: And you family?  
Darwin: They are pretty proud of us.

"Everyone high fives"

Gabe: Well, we succeeded. For now, at least. But, soon, the Demon King will be back! Then, the final battle between good and evil, will take place. I have so much to explain, to all of you. We NEED to keep in touch!

"Everyone is handed interstellar communicators, and portal generators."

Atem: Fate will call upon all of us again, soon.

Yugi: And I look forward to seeing ALL of you, again!

Yuma: You're welcoem for our cards!

Gumball, Darwin, and Gabe: Thank you!

"Everyone leaves, to their home universes"

Gumball: Gabe, what about you?

Gabe: Unfortunately, I have to go home, too. Goodbye, you guys. Stay out of trouble.

"They high five, and Gabe goes home"

Gumball and Darwin: That was awesome. Now, to play video games.

Thank you all, for your support and encouragement. This is THE last of this series. But, don't cry! Next week, I will start publishing, a SEQUEL series! Stay tuned, and thank you. Please favorite, follow, and review!


End file.
